


A Deo rex

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>come on, baby, this is what we've been fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deo rex

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: absolute power!daniel calling jack "baby"  
> title is latin proverb: a deo rex, a rege lexa. (from god comes the king, from the king comes the law.)

Jack watches in horror as Daniel--not his Daniel, not anymore--gives the command to destroy Moscow, and he has to look away from the displays. Yeah, the part of him that spent twenty-something years fighting Communists is rejoicing, but the rest is just appalled at the loss of life. The loss of innocent life. "Daniel, how could you?" he asks hoarsely.

"Push of a button," Daniel says with a slightly frightening smile. "Come on, baby, this is what we've been fighting for. Earth is safe. The Goa'uld can't hurt us anymore."

Jack starts at the pet name. Not something he'd ever expected to hear (though he'd wanted to), and certainly not under these circumstances. "It doesn't matter anymore," he said dismally. "They've already won."


End file.
